Joseph Carey
.]] Lieutenant Joseph Carey was a human Starfleet officer who served as assistant chief engineer aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] in the 2370s. Early Life and Career Joseph "Joe" Carey was born on Danula II in 2338. In 2356, he entered Starfleet Academy, and in his first year became captain of the Parises Squares team. Also during his time at the Academy, he was assigned as midshipman on a training cruise aboard the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]]. While aboard the Ulysses, Carey was awarded with the Starfleet Medal of Valor after he rescued an unconscious cadet from a flooding compartment, after the Ulysses crashed into an oceanic planet. Carey graduated from the Academy in 2360 in the 88th percentile, and was posted to the [[USS Deneva (NCC-6300)|USS Deneva]] to serve as impulse engineering specialist. In 2362, Carey was promoted to lieutenant (j.g.), and was assigned as chief of impulse propulsion systems aboard the Deneva. In 2364, Carey was critically wounded in the line of duty and was reassigned to Barisa Prime for long-term treatment. While on the planet he met and married Anne Dina Carey, and later has two sons, Josh and John. In 2367, Carey returned to active Starfleet service and was assigned as junior warp core supervisor aboard the [[USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)|USS Sutherland]]. In 2369, Carey was promoted to full lieutenant and continued to served aboard the Sutherland as chief warp core supervisor. (game: Star Trek: Starship Creator). Aboard the USS Voyager In 2371, Lt. Carey transferred to the USS Voyager to serve as assistant chief engineer. When Voyager was flung over 70,000 light years to the Delta Quadrant and the chief engineer was killed, Carey was favored to be the replacement. However, after some deliberation, B'Elanna Torres was made chief engineer, and he continued to serve as assistant, despite some initial friction between the two. (''VGR'' episode: "Parallax"). In 2377, Carey was assigned to join the away team to recover the remains of the Friendship One probe from the planet Uxal. The away team discovered that the inhabitants of the planet had been iradiated by antimatter radiation caused by the probe. Unfortunately, Carey was murdered by a man named Verin, who had taken the away team hostage. (VGR episode: "Friendship One"). Appearences and References Episodes * "Caretaker" (VGR episode) * "Parallax" (VGR episode) * "Prime Factors" (VGR episode) * "Flashback" (VGR episode) * "Day of Honor" (VGR episode) * "Friendship One" (VGR episode) Novels and Short Stories * The Escape (VGR novel) * Ragnarok (VGR novel) * Incident at Arbuk (VGR novel) * The Murdered Sun (VGR novel) * Ghost of a Chance (VGR novel) * Cybersong (VGR novel) * Star Trek: Invasion!: The Final Fury (VGR novel) * Chrysalis (VGR novel) * Bless the Beasts (VGR novel) * The Black Shore (VGR novel) * Marooned (VGR novel) * Seven of Nine (VGR novel) * Dark Matters, Books 1-3 (VGR novels) * Star Trek: Day of Honor: Her Klingon Soul (VGR novel) * Mosaic (VGR novel) * "The Ones Left Behind" (Strange New Worlds III) Comics * "Leviathan" (VGR comics) * "Splashdown" (VGR comic mini-series) Carey, Joseph Carey, Joseph Carey, Joseph Carey, Joseph Carey, Joseph